


Disco Elysium drabbles

by Jake_the_space_cat



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Brain Damage, CW Police Brutality, Concussions, Disability, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drug Use, Drugs, Early in Canon, End of the World, Executive Dysfunction, Future, Gen, Height Differences, Memory, Memory Loss, Post-Canon, Post-Concussion Syndrome, Trans Kim Kitsuragi, Trans Male Character, Violence, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_space_cat/pseuds/Jake_the_space_cat
Summary: Other folks have been writing DE drabbles, so I decided to give it a go!Most, if not all of these, are likely going to be in theCreature of Pride AUI've got going where Kim is transmasc. Because I like it. But it won't show up explicitly in most of them, I'm guessing.(I do tend to write in fragments and bounce around in time and AUs, so I've also gota masterlist of chronology for all of my DE pieces here.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Dysfunction

The 41st’s Communication Officer holds on the line, waiting patiently as Kim searches for the word.

_Autopsy._

_No._

_Anxiety._

_No._

_Agnosia._

_Is that it..?_

Kim closes his eyes, takes a conscious slow breath. “Aneurysm.” That’s the word he’s looking for. “All evidence so far points toward death from ruptured intracranial _aneurysm._ ”

“Aneurysm. Got it.” A second’s silence as Pidieu writes that down, and then laughs. “Wait until you get older. Memory only gets worse.” 

“That’s--” Kim catches himself, hears the clipped frustration in his voice.

This isn’t aging.

This started months ago. With the concussion. And it isn’t getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RuBecSo wrote a [drabble on Harry and executive dysfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529292/chapters/72399291), so I had to give it to Kim, too. Sorry, Kim. /dragging the competent characters down to my weird-brain level


	2. Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite short enough to be precisely a drabble. Another writer challenged me to write something about the pale and identity fluidity, essentially. 
> 
> Possible future, non-canonical.

They destroy the window.

Keep the glass.

Hang the pieces from the ceiling invisible – flat-wise, on the side, angled. Turning and twisting.

Memory falling up through the fragments – memories of this light cracked broken through the colors above, this moment, this body against another body, this sound becoming another sound, this haze that will be tomorrow, that may wake up forgotten.

These moments that spout out, puffball-spores from a mushroom cloud, find them in their 30s, 40s, loop within their minds, catching them in crystal and meth seconds before death. Youth and heat and spinning sines.

Disco atomic.

Disco eternal.

The final fall – the last ball – of Revachol.

Tickets eternally free to anyone who rides the pale.


	3. Center of Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detective may be a wreck now. But it's clear that wasn't always the case.
> 
> 100% overestimating their height difference because I am a tiny human and if a game/story tells me characters perceive another character as scrawny/shorter/not physically strong, I yell OH GOD I FEEL YOU, and projecting my own issues initiates.

The detective hoists the lorry driver up by his lapels and the fear in the driver’s eyes is instant, total, and instinctive. Kim’s new partner moves with the graceless certainty of someone who takes the easy advantage of physical strength for granted. Someone who’s used to looming. Leaning. Shifting on his feet in a certain way.

 _I can_ make _you. Don’t make_ me _._

A brute and arbitrary authority. Physical. Voiceless.

_Unfair. Unearned. Inalienable._

The adrenaline spike that twists through Kim’s body shouldn’t be laced with the dusty, exhausted bitterness of a much younger man’s envy and resentment.

But it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, set in my transmasc!Kim AU.
> 
> Does tall, large men never acknowledging the power advantage they automatically have get to me? Am I projecting?
> 
> Hell yes.
> 
> I write out of order, so I've got [a masterlist of chronology for all of my DE pieces here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12Mfej90pwfLsLANPI3nuLRqnoAc8u3DW1vgy3icTK-w/edit#gid=0).


End file.
